Second chances
by freakingfangirl
Summary: "The past is past, we can't change it. All we have left is the future, and I personally want mine, no ours, to be a great one."
1. Chapter 1

Double D

The last place that I expected to see my worst nightmare was at a store in the same mall I worked in. It was however quite strange because it seemed like she was working. I stood outside the ladies clothing store looking in at my worst nightmare. The woman who had caused so much pain and distress to my friends and I. The terribly awful, conniving, and evil, Marie Kanker.

She looked much different than the last time I saw her. How long had it been now? 7? 8 years? Could it really have been that long? I looked at the girl that had tormented me for 2 years and hardly recognized her. Her hair was no longer dyed a midnight blue color, it was now black. It was also longer, falling past her shoulders. Where there had once been bangs covering her right eye there was nothing but her eye. She still had the bangs she just styled them differently brushing them towards her ear instead of in her eye. Her eyes were the same hazel color they always had been, with the freckles dancing beneath them. She no longer wore the bright blue eye shadow, she did her make-up much more professionally. She also dressed more professionally. The last time I had seen her she dressed in all black and had a kind of punk/goth/emo style. Now she was wearing a dress of all things! It nicely accentuated all the right areas to make her look like a lady.

I wasn't sure it was her until I saw the nametag that read 'Marie Kanker Sales Associate'. I could hardly believe how cruel the universe could be. One minute I work in the mall and haven't seen my childhood tormentor for years, next thing you know she works a few doors down from me. I wasn't all mad though because I had taken notice of her because I recognized her voice. She however had yet to take notice of me.

'What are you going to do now Eddward? Your worst nightmare is standing mere feet from you, perhaps you should thank the fates and take this opportunity to apologize for your last encounter.' I thought about it for a moment. Perhaps my subconscious was right. After all the last time I had seen any of the Kanker sisters we had parted on very hostile terms. Maybe I should apologize, I mean after all they were 21 years old now it was time to be mature.

As soon as I had reasoned with myself and decided to go in and talk to Marie I was nearly tackled to the ground. I was shocked at the sudden impact but quickly regained my composure when I realized who had tackled me.

"Eddy if you don't mind I would prefer it if you would approach me as a normal person so as to decrease the amount of bodily harm I receive on a daily basis."

"Eh whatever Sock head," Eddy replied with a shrug. While time had changed the Kanker sister it had also taken effect on Eddy and I, I was now a little taller than I used to be but still the same brainiac. I still wear my beloved ski hat (for reasons unknown to most people) and still have the gap in my teeth. I stopped dressing like a nerd and started dressing more like an intellectual. Instead of wearing a red shirt with purple shorts and red knee high socks like I used to, I now wear nice button up dress shirts with jeans, a tie and dress shoes. I like to think that I look much more professional and more intellectual.

Eddy on the other hand only made small changes (no pun intended) while he was still very short he had grown a small amount of facial hair that he kept well-trimmed and styled like a goatee. He still dressed like he walked out of the 1970's and still thought that he was a super smooth lady killer.

"What are you standing around looking at anyways? We got to get to work." I nodded and followed Eddy a few stores down to the Radio Shack that we worked at. It wasn't necessarily my dream job but it keeps my bills paid while I'm in college. The fact that Ed, Eddy and I all lived together in an apartment and we split the bills evenly also helps me to be able to afford it while I'm in school. The only reason Eddy had a job was because I had pulled some strings to help my friend out a little bit.

As we walked away from the store I couldn't help but feel guilty. After all the last time that Marie and I had talked it wasn't exactly on good terms. Needless to say I feel like I should apologize to her. We walked into radio shack and punched in on the time clock.

"Well Sock head only 5 hours till we can go home and party!" Eddy said after clocking in. I just shook my head at Eddy's lack of concern for his education. 'I just hope that Marie is still working when I get off.' I thought to myself as I quickly busied myself with work.

Marie

I hadn't seen him for 8 years now but I would recognize that hat anywhere. And where the hat is the Edd is. I didn't know what to think. Why was Double D in the mall staring at me from outside the store? Did he know it was me? How could he know it was me? He hadn't seen me or my sisters for 8 years now he didn't know how much we had changed.

I continued folding clothes to put on display while my mind was boggled with questions. I couldn't quite figure out why it bothered me so much that Double D had been staring at me. Maybe it was because he didn't have the right to. I mean after all he was the one who cussed my sisters and I out last time we had seen each other. If anyone had the right to stare at me it certainly wasn't him.

I tried to ignore my thoughts and just focus on my work. 'Only 5 more hours till I get off.' I thought to myself. If I'm lucky I won't run into Double D when I get off, or at any time ever in the future for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Double D

I kept staring at the clock waiting for it to tell me that work was over, that I could finally leave. I had decided that I would go and talk to Marie after I got off work today. I needed to apologize to her.

Finally after 5 long hours I could leave. I quickly gathered my things and rushed out the door.

"Hey Sock head wait up!" Eddy ran to catch up with me, "Double D you forgot to clock out man." I silently cursed myself, "Pardon me Eddy I must return and correct my unsightly error." I turned to go back but Eddy stopped me, "Don't worry about it I clocked you out before I left."

"Thank you Eddy you are a true friend."

"Don't mention it. So why the rush today?" I looked at Eddy and shrugged, "Just ready to get the weekend started, I have a lot of studying to do for my classes on Monday." Eddy sighed, "You need to loosen up dude. I mean seriously all you do is study and work, you need to lighten up."

"How do you suggest I do that Eddy?"

"Look Kevin is throwing this super sick party tonight at his house, you don't have to work tomorrow so you should come. Ed, Rolf, Johnny, Jimmy, Sarah, and Nazz will all be there along with a bunch of other people that we don't even know. It'll be a blast come on what do you say?" I considered it for a moment, I never went to Kevin's parties with Ed and Eddy. I spent most of my time studying, plus I was the top student in all my classes. I could spare one night and just have some fun.

"Alright Eddy, I'll come." Eddy fist pumped the air and grinned with glee, "Yes! This is going to be so much fun, the three Ed's at Kevin's rager! I can hardly wait!" I smiled at Eddy's enthusiasm, it really made my day knowing that I had made my friend happy.

We were quickly nearing the store that Marie worked in so I had to lose Eddy fast. "So Eddy I need to run a quick errand. Would you mind if we just met back at the apartment tonight before the party?"

"Eh? Sure whatever you say Sock head. Just don't be late and make sure you have enough time to freshen up for the ladies." Eddy winked at me and started to run in the opposite direction toward the parking lot, "I'll see you at our place later!" And in a matter of moments Eddy was out of sight, lost in the crowd and I was slowly making my way towards the store I had seen Marie in.

I stood at the entrance seriously doubting my decision to talk to her, but my gentlemanly upbringing got the better of me and I entered the store.

Marie

I was getting ready to leave work, my 6 hour shift finally over. I was walking toward the entrance/exit when a customer stopped me.

"Excuse me miss, do you work here?" I almost said no but I realized that I still had my nametag on. I really needed to start remembering to take the stupid thing off. I looked up at the person who had spoken but I couldn't really see them, they had their face hidden behind a rack of jeans.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I smiled kindly at the person but wished that I could go home and sleep.

"Well I am looking for a gift to get for my mom for her birthday and I just don't know what to get for her. I was hoping that you could help me, since you're a girl and I am not." I cursed inwardly, of course I had to help the stupid male customer while I wasn't on the clock.

"Sure I can help, do you want to come out here so that we can talk?"

"Um no I'd rather not I am quite embarrassed and do not wish to be seen by my fellow friends in a ladies store."

"Of course, I understand," I recognized that speech pattern, "So what are you looking for? Dressy work clothes? Casual clothes? Pajamas? Intimates?" I could barely see the blush creeping onto his face when I said intimates and I knew who was hiding behind the rack.

"Um, well I-I don't really know what she likes or what size she is."

"That's ok," I replied upholding my act of ignorance, "You could always get her a gift card. That way she can come in and get what she wants and you can still get her a good gift."

"That is very wise, Thank you miss I think that's what I'll do."

"You're welcome Double D, let me know if you need anything else." I could see him stiffen when I said his name. That's right I figured it out all on my own. Double D stepped out from behind the rack and looked at me very sheepishly.

"Greetings Marie, how are you this fine afternoon?"

"Oh spare me the crap Double D," I scoffed, "Just tell me what you want. I'm not dumb you know. I saw you outside the store this morning, and you forgot to take off your stupid hat when you came in just now." He blushed a little, "How did you know that it was my hat and not some random stranger?"

"Oh please, I chased you and your friends around the cul-de-sac for a year and a half, I recognize your hat." He looked a little sheepish but I just pressed on, "So what do you want? Did you come in here to harass me? To make me look bad? Or did you just stop in to chat?"

"Actually I came in to apologize." I scoffed again, "Don't mess with me Double D you don't want to make me mad."

"No I am very serious Marie I just wanted to-"

"You know what no I don't have time for your bullshit, I have had a rough day and I want to go home and take a nap. Piss off Edd." I stormed past him out into the mall. What an ass. I ripped my nametag off my shirt and shoved it in my purse. I was definitely going to remember to take that off next time. I made it into the parking garage when I heard my name.

"Marie! Wait! MARIE!" I turned and saw Edd chasing after me. I huffed and continued to walk away from him. I didn't want to hear anything that he had to say to me. Suddenly to my surprise he caught up to me and grabbed my wrist making me stop and face him.

"Let me go Edd or I will scream." I have to admit, for a scrawny guy he sure does have an iron grip.

"No, I will not let you leave until you listen to what I have to say." I stopped struggling and looked at him. He was the same Edd that I had known, yet he was different. His green eyes no longer looked scared when he was close to me, they looked full of life and wisdom. His stance and tone of voice had changed too. He no longer cowered in fear in my presence, he stood with a sense of power and confidence. And he spoke assertively and demanding. I looked at him, "Fine but make it quick I have to get home so Lee can take the car to work." He nodded and let go of my wrist.

"Listen Marie, I haven't seen you since that night in the cul-de-sac when I, well, when I…"

"When you cussed me and my sisters out."

"You remember that?" I scoffed, "Yeah Edd, you don't exactly forget about the time when your crush pushed you to the ground and then yelled down at you and your sisters that you are sluts and demon spawn and-"

"Yes, I know I remember what I said you don't need to remind me," he rubbed his temples like he had a headache, "Look Marie the reason that I came to you today is so that I could apologize for the things I said. I didn't mean them, I was just a stupid kid I didn't know how to properly deal with the situation. I am terribly sorry for the things that I said, and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me." I considered it, he sounded sincere and Edd was never one to lie without a valid and really rock solid good reason.

"Alright Edd," I said after a while, "I suppose I can forgive you, on one condition." He looked at me confused but waited silently for me to continue, "You have to give me a second chance at a first impression." He stood there silently, thinking it over.

"Alright Marie, I will allow you a chance to reintroduce yourself to me. How about we start tonight? Kevin is throwing a huge party and Eddy wants me to go. So how about you come too and we could talk for a while."

I could hardly believe this was happening. One minute I'm at work considering beating Edd to a pulp if he tried to talk to me, now my heart is leaping with joy at the thought of getting to know him again. I kept my cool demeanor and replied, "Sounds great, where at?"

"Kevin's house in the cul-de-sac, same house he's always lived in. At 8 o'clock."

"Cool, I guess I'll see you at 8 then?"

"See you at 8."


	3. Chapter 3

Double D

I returned to the apartment at 6 which gave me plenty of time to get ready for the party. I thought about the conversation I had with Marie that afternoon. I can hardly believe that she forgave me so easily, I didn't even have to explain myself to her, which I was going to do. What was she up to? She didn't seem like the same Marie that I had known back in the cul-de-sac. She was different and for some strange reason I wanted to know why.

I opened the apartment door to the smell of fish, gravy, and aftershave that was way too strong. I shook my head, Eddy was ready for the party I gathered from the smell of his aftershave. The smell of the gravy and fish told me that Ed was ready too.

"Gentlemen, I have returned." Ed popped his head out from behind his doorframe, "Double D! You have made it back to our lovely home." He ran up and grabbed me in a giant bone crushing bear hug.

"It is nice to see you too Ed," I could hardly breathe, "Ed could you release your grip I cannot breathe." Ed let me go and ran into his room to do who knows what. I went to my room to get ready myself. I hopped in the shower and when I was done I returned to my room. I pulled a white button up dress shirt out of my closet along with a black tie, a pair of blue jeans, and my black converse. I got dressed and put on my hat. I looked at myself in the mirror, I don't look too bad I suppose.

Marie

I got back to the house at 6:30. When I walked in the door it smelt like cigarette smoke and perfume. I sighed and dropped my purse next to the door. Walking into the living room I saw Lee and May sitting on the couch watching TV.

Things had changed a lot for us over the past few years. Mom had finally gotten a decent paying job so we moved into a house. Like an actual house, with a basement and everything. When money got a little tight Lee and I got jobs to help mom out. I work at the store in the mall during the mornings, and when I get home Lee goes to work at the Diner. Lee looked over at me with a cigarette between her lips.

"Marie, what took so long?" She barked. Lee had changed a bit since we left the trailer park. She no longer had her hair down in front of her eyes, she wore it back so you could see her startling blue eyes. She also let it grow out a bit so it was no longer short and curly. It was now to her shoulders and less curly, wavier. She also got taller and started smoking.

"I ran into an old friend," I replied keeping my answer vague. Lee eyed me suspiciously then returned to watching her show.

"Who did you run into Marie?" May asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. May had changed as well, she no longer had buck teeth. Her hair that used to be long she had cut short. She also started wearing form fitting clothes that made guys follow her around.

"No one important," I shrugged, "just an old friend." May opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but I just turned and went down the stairs to my room.

I didn't know what I was thinking when I agreed to go to that dumb party. I guess it must've been the fact that it was Edd who invited me. Oh Edd. I hadn't seen him in years and now I'm going to meet up with him at a party. It's funny how the world works sometimes.

I stood in the middle of my room trying to decide what to do first. Finally I decided that it would be best if I took a shower first. I got undressed and put on my robe, then I went upstairs to the bathroom. After my shower I stood in front of my closet for a good 20 minutes deciding what to wear. I finally picked out a nice little dress that I hadn't wore since forever ago. Once I was dressed I did my hair, my make-up and I slid some shoes on. By the time I was ready to go it was 7:40.

"Hey Lee," I yelled up the stairs, "What time does your shift start?"

"Not till 10 I'm pulling the overnighter tonight."

"Could ya give me a ride somewhere?"

"When?"

"Now."

"Where?"

"To the Cul-de-sac."

"Why?"

"I've got a date," there was a stiff kind of silence after I said that. I waited for Lee to respond, "Fine." I let out a small sigh of relief. That was one of the things I loved about Lee she didn't ask for details, she just wanted the main idea.

We rode together in silence for a little while until Lee spoke up, "So where exactly is this date at?"

"Well it's actually not so much a date, we are going to a party."

"Where?"

"Remember Kevin?" Lee scoffed, "Yeah I remember that little punk. Why?"

"It's at his place." Lee didn't say anything after that but I could tell from the look in her eye she wasn't too happy about the situation. I knew that she wouldn't stop me from going though. When I arrived at the party it was a little after 8.

"Do you want me to call you or mom when I need a ride?" Lee smirked, "Tell your date ta give ya a ride home. That's what men are for." I rolled my eyes, "I'll text you later." I closed the car door and headed toward the party.

"Hey Marie!" Lee yelled from behind me. I turned around to face her, "What?"

"Make sure you use protection," She winked at me then drove off laughing. I groaned and shook my head. 'Whatever' I thought as I walked through the front door into the throng of people looking for a black beanie.


	4. Chapter 4

Double D

I arrived at the party with Ed and Eddy at precisely 7:55 p.m. much to Eddy's dismay and grumblings. I told him that if he wanted to be late he would have to drive his own car, but he would rather mooch off my gas and kindness.

When we walked into the house there were only a few other people there. Ed saw the refreshment table and quickly made his way in that direction.

"I guess it's just you and I, Eddy."

"Think again Sock head, there are some pretty hot babes here already. I'm gonna go get laid. Catch ya later!" And just like that I was standing alone in Kevin's living room. Before I could count to three, groups of people started flooding through the door. I had a red cup full of some alcoholic beverage shoved into my hands and I was soon meshed in between a bunch of people grinding against each other.

Needless to say I quickly vacated the living room. 'I wonder if Marie is here yet,' I thought to myself as I scanned the crowd looking for her.

"Well well well, am I really seeing this? Double Dork? Is that really you?" I turned around to see Kevin behind me, with Nazz hanging all over him. "Greetings Kevin, it's a pleasure to see you as well. Very nice party that you have put together."

"Wow, never thought I would see the day when Double Dork came to a party. Damn. Now I've seen everything. Just try not to get any chicks knocked up. OK?" I blushed furiously at Kevin's last statement, "I assure you Kevin that I will not be engaging in any form of sexual intercourse this evening."

"Drink enough of these," he tapped the cup in my hand, "and you'll be singing a different song my friend. Have fun dude, and try to loosen up a little." With that Kevin walked off towards a big group of people in the kitchen with Nazz still hanging on him like a necklace.

I shook my head and sighed, 'This Eddward is why you don't come to these ridiculous parties.' I had changed my mind about staying and was turning toward the door to leave when someone came in, at first I thought it was some random girl that I had never met but then was that….was that Marie?!

I stood there and I know that my mouth was hanging open in awe. That angel couldn't be the same Marie that I had talked to only hours earlier. Could she? She was wearing a pair of black flats with a black dress that stopped just above her knees and showed just enough skin at the neck line to make your imagination go crazy. Her make-up was just a light dusting of silver eye shadow with blue eyeliner and dull red lipstick, and her hair was falling down her back in a curly half-up do. I didn't know what to do, so I continued to stand there staring at her with my mouth wide open.

She was scanning the room and when her eyes landed on me her face lit up. She pushed her way through the crowd over to where I was standing.

"Hey," She shouted to be heard over the music, "you might want to close your mouth before a bird decides to come build a nest in it or something." I quickly shut my mouth and began to blush furiously, "My apologies Marie, I didn't mean to stare. I was simply taken aback by your beauty is all." Marie laughed, "It's ok Double D. I know I'm hot. One can't help but stare." I smiled a little still blushing.

"Hey why don't we go somewhere we can talk." I nodded my head and we started to make our way to the back door. We slipped outside and stood on Kevin's deck. There was a boy and a girl making out on the picnic table on the lawn and few others who were drunk sprawled out on the grass.

"Well this is nice huh?" Marie questioned sarcastically.

"Yes I would have to agree, I especially love the lawn ornaments. Who would've thought that drunks make the best décor?" I responded equally sarcastic. Marie smirked, "Well it looks like someone finally has a sense of humor."

"A lot of things have changed since the last time we talked." Marie smiled wistfully like she was remembering something. "Right those couple hours sure can change a person."

"I was referring to the 8 year silence."

"I knew what you meant Double D I was being sarcastic." I gulped this was not going as well as I had planned. "Sorry I just-"

"You think too much," Marie interrupted, "do you want to sit down or something?" I nodded, "Yes that's a good idea let's sit down." We walked over to a couple of folding chairs that were set up on the deck and sat down.

"So what have you been up to these past couple years?" Marie asked. I shrugged, "Oh not much really, I graduated high school valedictorian, highest honors etc. I moved out of my parents' house, got this great job at radio shack, bought a car, moved into an apartment with Ed and Eddy, and started going to community college. How about you? Anything interesting happen to you?"

"I graduated high school, on the honor roll, my sisters my mom and I moved into a house, and I started working at the clothing store in the mall. Nothing to fabulous or anything."

"Well congratulations on the house."

"Thanks." We sat there in an awkward silence for a minute, "So how's your love life?" I was a bit shocked at the nonchalance that Marie posed the question with, regardless I answered, "Well, I dated Sarah for a little while in my junior year of high school. Nazz and I dated very briefly in between one of her and Kevin's separation periods, and that's about it I have been single pretty much the rest of the time. How about you? Do you have a significant other?"

"No. I dated a few guys in high school but they were all dead beat assholes. I'm as single as a pringle and I have been since my last relationship in high school."

"How old are you now Marie?" She made a funny face at me but answered my question, "21, I was only 13 when the great silence commenced." I nodded, "That's what I thought." We were once again plagued by silence. I wasn't sure what to say, we were starting to tread into the rough waters of the past, and I'm not sure that I'm ready for that yet.

"Why did you do it?"

"I beg your pardon?" Marie reiterated her question, "Why did you do it Double D? Why did you say all those horrible things to us?" apparently it was time to stir the waters, "I don't know Marie, I was young. I was only 13 years old. I didn't appreciate people invading my personal space. I freaked out! I didn't properly know how to handle the situation. I'm sorry."

"You must have meant even some of what you said Double D. I'm not that smart but I do know that when you are mad you say things that you feel that you wouldn't say normally." Marie looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes, "So is that how you really felt about me and my sisters? Were we really all the things you said that we were?"

"Marie, I-"

"Don't lie to me Edd is that really how you felt about us?" I faltered, "Yes. That is really how I felt about you and your sisters then." Marie sighed, "Were we really that horrible? Tell me the God honest truth Eddward or I swear I will kill you." I smiled a little bit, that was the Marie Kanker that I knew.

"Yes you were, at least from my perspective. Mostly likely Eddy and Ed felt the same way. I feel the main reasons for my feelings towards you and your sisters is that you smothered us, and I personally didn't like physical contact. And that you personally made it your life goal to harass me and force your affections on me. It was a very traumatic experience for a 13 year old boy I can assure you." Marie looked at her hands that were resting in her lap. "Marie? I didn't hurt your feelings did I?"

"No Edd," Marie lightly chuckled, "It's just that, well…never mind it's not important anyways."

"No please tell me what's on your mind?" Marie sighed, "Well it's just that, my sisters and I smothered you and your friends with affection and I feel like I need to justify my actions. I don't mean that to sound like what we did was ok I just want to explain myself more or less." She looked at me like she wanted my permission to continue. I gestured at her in a manner that urged her to continue.

"Well ok so you know that me and my sisters all have different dads right?" I nodded, she went on, "so Lee being the oldest and all was looked up to by me and May. So that pretty much meant that whatever she thought was a good idea May and I just kinda went along with. So at the school we went to before we moved to the trailer park in Peach Creek we got bullied, a lot. Lee was always getting picked on because she had bad teeth, May was always getting picked on because she had buck teeth and a lisp, and me, I was always getting picked on because…well because…"

"Marie you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I placed a comforting hand on her arm. It sent an electric current up my arm from where we touched but I ignored it. Stupid hormones.

"No I need to tell you. It's part of the healing trust process or whatever. So I got picked on because of my eye." I furrowed my brow in confusion, "I'm sorry, what's wrong with your eye?"

"Well, I have this, condition I guess you could call it. It's called heterochromia it makes my eyes two different colors." Realization suddenly dawned on me, "So wait, is that why you always used to wear your hair in front of your eye?" Marie nodded, "Yeah it kept my freak eye hidden from everyone."

"But your eyes are both the same color now. What changed?"

"Well actually they aren't the same. One of them is blue and one of them is brownish hazel or whatever. You just can't tell because I'm wearing colored contacts."

"Oh I see. So you wear the colored contact in the eye that is blue because it's harder to wear colored contacts in brown eyes?"

"Yep, so both my eyes look brown but one of them is actually blue. But anyways so we used to get bullied every day. Finally mom had had enough of us coming home crying so we moved to the Park n flush. Then we met you Ed's and Lee just kinda went crazy, telling me and May that we needed to conquer your emotions before you could turn on us. She filled our heads with all sorts of crazy ideas and thoughts about men in general. I don't know I think it was mostly because her bullies were boys so she wanted revenge in a roundabout way. Like her subconscious was projecting her pent up emotions towards you guys without her even realizing it. Well anyways you pretty much know the rest. I just feel like my actions were instigated by Lee until I got to a point where it was more like a habit. So I guess I'm just crazy is all." She stopped talking and looked down at her arm where my hand was still resting.

"Marie, you aren't crazy. You were just confused. You didn't have the influence and comfort of a father figure in your life to guide you. So as a result of that you looked up to Lee and she misguided you. Not by any real fault of her own, because she was just as confused as you were. I don't blame you for the things that you did when we were kids."

"I just wish I could go back in time and fix things. Fix my first impression towards you so that maybe my crush could be more than a crush and-"Her hands flew to her mouth but it was too late, I already heard it. "What crush? The crush you had on me? I thought that was just a projection of your hatred of men. Was that real?" Marie shook her head vigorously like she could make the words disappear. "Marie do you still have a crush on me?"

"Even if I did it wouldn't matter," She quickly stood from her chair and gestured at herself, "I mean look at me! I'm no prize like Nazz or some other pretty girl. I'm just the trailer trash from the past! It doesn't matter how I feel because you are smart and funny and adorable and so many good things and…well to be perfectly honest I'm not the type of girl you would ever end up with. You're much too perfect to be with someone like me."

"Someone like you? Marie what do you mean? I think-"

"You know what, I don't even want to hear it. I'm not exactly sure why I have such ridiculous hopes in these kind of situations. I'm going home, I don't even know why I came." She turned and stormed into the house.

"Marie come back!" I followed her into the house and managed to grab her wrist before she disappeared into the crowd.

"Let go of me Edd." She said through gritted teeth.

"Marie I'm not entirely sure what you think of yourself now or why you don't think you're good enough to date me. What did I do to put those misconceptions into your head?" Marie shook her head and sighed, "It doesn't matter, I just want to go home. Let go of me Edd I can't- I just can't." I saw a tear slip out of her eye and slide down her cheek.

"Marie, please we should talk about this, about us-"

"Us? Us? There is no us Edd, and there never will be. You know why that is? Because you and I are too different. You're too good and I'm not. Now let me go or I will hurt you."

"Marie, please, can we just talk? I know that we could come to a reasonable and logical conclusion if we just-"I was interrupted by her hand colliding with my cheek.

"I'm done talking Edd, goodbye." And with that she disappeared into the crowd of people, leaving me standing there holding my stinging cheek, staring after her. 'I just wish I could go back in time and fix things. Fix my first impression towards you so that maybe my crush could be more than a crush.' Could she really still have I crush on me? After all this time? After the things I said? 'I'm not too good for you Marie, I think you're too good for me.' Judging by the pain in my chest my old crush had just been reignited. I have a crush on Marie Kanker, just like I did 8 years ago. 'Some things never change Eddward.'

Marie

I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I mean what the literal fuck Marie? What did you think that you could just go to that party looking like a hottie and just seduce your way into Edd's good graces and affection? What the hell were you thinking? God this is what happens when I let my heart take control of my body.

I was walking toward home. I didn't want to bother Lee or mom while they were at work or sleeping. It was hard to tell which one would be doing what right now, I don't even know what time it is. Regardless I just wanted to be alone. So I walked on in complete silence continually reminding myself how stupid I was.

Suddenly I looked around and realized that I didn't know where I was. "Hey there pretty lady." A guy stepped out of the shadows in front of me, "How you doing?" I scoffed and kept walking, what a deadbeat.

"Hey I'm talking to you," He said and grabbed my wrist.

"Back off douchepants!" I yelled and tried to break free from his grip. He chuckled and shoved me up against a wall.

"Hey let go of me you creep!" The man laughed and started forcefully kissing me while I was pinned against the wall. I fought but it was no use the man was too strong . I started to feel helpless and I cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Double D

I stood there for a while just processing the pain in my cheek. Without a word to anyone I left the party. I was tired and I was heartbroken. I got in my car and started for home. This night couldn't possibly get any worse. I turned on my radio and heard: "_What hurts the most is being so close, and having so much to say and watching you walk away. And never knowing what could've been, and I'm seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do." _

I glared at my radio willing it to spontaneously combust under my gaze. Nothing happened. I sighed, "Oh why, why is the universe so cruel? I feel like I am being taunted like someone somewhere is finding amusement in my pain."

I shut the radio off and pulled over. I parked my car and got out. I wasn't normally one for drinking but tonight I think I'd make an exception. I walked in the building and, considering the fact that it was a Friday night, it was pretty empty. I walked up to the bar and sat down. The bartender was a rotund man that looked kinda creepy.

"What'll it be boy?" I cleared my throat a little nervous, "I'll have a scotch please."

"Really? A scotch? Boy I can tell the drinkers from the amateurs when they walk through that door, and let me tell ya something you are an amateur. You don't want to start off with something strong like scotch it'll only end badly. So here's my suggestion, let me get you something mild to start with and as the night progresses I'll give you the stronger stuff. Okay?"

"Are you implying that I cannot handle a scotch? Because I'll have you know that I have had scotch before and I handled it very well. So no I decline your offer and I want your strongest mixed drink! I am extremely broken hearted and I just want to drown in my sorrows and alcohol." The bartender nodded and turned to make the drink. I slumped in my chair, an all too familiar pain filling my body.

'I just wish I could go back in time and fix things. Fix my first impression towards you so that maybe my crush could be more than a crush.' I couldn't stop thinking about what Marie had said to me. I felt so guilty and terrible like she didn't deserve to hear my reasoning for anything. I rubbed my eyes vigorously to try and keep my tears at bay.

"Here you go son," I looked up and saw the drink set in front of me.

"Thank you," I weakly smiled at the man and then chugged the alcoholic drink in front of me. It was strong that was for sure. I could feel the painful burn running down my throat, filling my mouth, and slowly setting my stomach on fire.

"Well," I half coughed half choked, "I'll have another one of those." The bartender nodded a little skeptically but took my glass to refill it. He returned shortly with my drink and I once again downed it. I could already feel my body subsiding to the alcohol, I didn't know if I could survive one more of those mixed drinks without passing out completely.

"Sir," I yelled a little slurred, "one more of those fancy mixed drinks over here!" He looked at me a little concerned but did what I asked and made me another. As soon as he set it in front of me I downed the whole thing. It was gone in an instant.

"That's some good stuff!" I yelled and slammed the glass on the bar. It shattered and I had some glass embedded in my palm but I didn't care, I couldn't even feel it I was so drunk.

"Son, I think you've had enough to drink." the bartender approached me cautiously and tried to clean up the broken glass. I started sobbing, uncontrollable, gasping sobs. My whole body was shaking and I wrapped my arms around myself in an effort to comfort myself.

"Son? What's wrong with ya?"

"Ma-Ma-Ma-Marie!" I sobbed, "I- I've ruined everything! I'm so stupid! I'm such an idiot! I let her go! I shouldn't have treated her the way I treated her she didn't deserve it! I'm a despicable human waste of space! I-I-I-I"

"Calm down boy. I'm sure it isn't as bad as all that."

"Yes it is! I can't even stand myself anymore." I quickly stood from the bar stool I was sitting on but, stumbled a little since I was still really drunk. I slapped a fifty on the bar and started for the door.

"Son, I don't think you should drive!" I ignored the bartender and kept on my current path, absentmindedly picking the glass out of my palm. There was nothing I wanted more in my druken state then to just go home and cry myself to sleep. Luckily for me however, fate intervened. As I was walking toward my car I heard the sounds of a struggle.

"Help! Help! Please for the love of God someone help me!" A woman was screaming desperately for help. I listened closely and followed the noise to its source. I was drunk but that didn't mean my morals were skewed. I started running and ended up at the opening of an alleyway. I could barely make out two figures struggling in the shadows.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" the bigger figure that looked like it was winning the struggle turned toward me.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business punk?" it was a man's voice.

"No please help me," the woman pleaded.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" the man swung and his fist connected with her jaw. She screamed in pain and sobbed. I was enraged and I was drunk. What happened next I was informed of the next day because I was too angry and drunk to even realize what I was doing.

"You prick! Leave her alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my hands balling into fists.

"What the fuck will you do about it twiggy?" I had had enough. In the blink of an eye I was at the end of the alley pounding the shit out of the man, or at least I thought I was. In all reality I swung at him, my fist hit his face, he rolled off the girl, she ran, then he hit me back. Hard. Harder then I hit him I was sure. I could feel the skin on my cheek split open but I was far from finished. I swung again this time my fist connected with his stomach. He doubled over in pain and I kicked him down. In a mere moment I was on top of him my fist flying and hitting anywhere they would connect, including the concrete. The man was taking a good beating from me but soon the roles were reversed and I was pinned while being brutally beaten. I could feel myself slipping and I knew I was going to die. At least the girl was safe.

"Say goodnight bitch," the man sneered holding a threatening fist above my face.

"Goodnight bitch," a metal pipe came into my vision and collided with the man's skull. He was unconscious in mere seconds.

"Oh my God," the voice spoke again and it was a woman's voice. "Oh, oh it's going to be ok, I called the police they are bringing an ambulance. You're going to make it." I could feel her lift my head into her lap and set it down. She was stroking my hair slowly and I could feel her tears falling on my face. I reached up and grasped one of her hands that had been resting on my cheek.

"Tell Marie Kanker that, tell her that I'm sorry and she's wrong I'm not too good for her, she's too good for me." And then everything went black.

Marie

I was starting to let my body give in. Tears ran down both my cheeks as the man kissed me everywhere he could find skin. I had screamed for help but no one came. I was doomed. There was no knight in shining armor to save me. There was no happy ending for someone like me. Me, Marie Kanker. I didn't get a hero. I suppose it was just karma's loving way to say: "Fuck you Marie Kanker! You were a bitch to others so here's your bitch slap!" I had resigned myself to the fact that Edd wouldn't want anything to do with me but, couldn't I at least maintain my virginity? Hell no, that's just my luck.

The man was trying to get my dress off now. Oh hell no, I was not about to let that happen. I squirmed trying to get his grip loose enough to be able to hurt him. I was making progress when he slammed me into the wall.

"Stop moving bitch, or I promise that I will make this as painful as I can."

My body hurt and I couldn't fight back. I started to cry harder. Just as I was beginning to let my last sliver of hope slip away I heard a man yelling, "Son, I don't think you should drive!"

This was it. This was my chance to be saved. So I started screaming at the top of my lungs, "Help! Help! Please for the love of God someone help me!" The man shoved me into the wall again, "If you want to live you better shut the fuck up." I just cried.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" I heard a man's slurred voice yell. My attacker turned toward the voice at the end of the alleyway, "Why don't you mind your own fucking business punk?" The other man faltered a little bit.

"No please help me," I begged more tears running down my cheeks.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" My attacker yelled then his fist collided with my jaw. I cried out in pain, it hurt to be hit. For someone who was usually on the other side of the fist, this was a different experience. I started sobbing, finally letting all hope fade.

"You prick! Leave her alone!" the other man yelled.

"What the fuck will you do about it twiggy?" My attacker laughed and then everything happened at once.

The other man lunged for my attacker and started to swing wildly. I could tell he had never been in a fight before, he was swinging blind. I didn't waste time however, as soon as my attacker was knocked away from me I ran. I didn't look back. I ran to the nearest open building, the bar.

I burst through the door and all eyes were on me. I stood trying to catch my breath, "Please you have to help me!"

"Whoa hold on sweetheart what's going on?" I shook my head frantically, "We don't have time! Call the cops please! There's a man in the alley next door he tried to rape me, and then another man came and tried to save me and I don't know what's going on right now just please call the cops!" The bartender nodded and dialed the phone. There was no time though, I had to make sure the other man was ok.

I sprinted out the door and back towards the alley. As I rounded the corner I saw my attacker beating the life out of the man who tried to save me. As quietly as I could I started to walk towards them, picking up a pipe from the ground.

My attacker towered over the other man and looking down at him he said, "Say goodnight bitch." Opportunity presented itself to me, and I accepted with open arms, "Goodnight bitch."

My attacker turned to face me just in time for the pipe to collide with his face. He fell backwards instantly unconscious. I smirked proud of the handiwork I had done in this fight. I hadn't gloated like this in years. Then again I hadn't had a fight in years either. A groan interrupted my train of thought and I quickly remembered the man who had saved me.

I looked down at him, he looked really bad. I quickly crouched next to him on the cold concrete. The light from the moon shone on my savior and, despite his bruised and bleeding face I recognized him. It was Edd.

"Oh my god," I reached out to touch him but, I didn't want to hurt him. I whimpered a little, "Oh, oh, it's going to be ok, I called the police they are bringing an ambulance. You're going to make it." I gently lifted his head and set it on my lap. His blood was getting on my dress but, I didn't care. Edd was hurt and it was all my fault. I slowly stroked his black hair and couldn't help but start to cry. I rested my hand on his bloody cheek and sobbed.

I was startled when his hand was gripping mine. I looked into his eyes and he spoke, "Tell Marie Kanker that, tell her that I'm sorry and she's wrong I'm not too good for her, she's too good for me." Then he passed out.

I panicked, "Oh my god. Oh my god. Edd? Edd!? Oh my god no. This can't be happening. Edd!? Please Edd open your eyes. Please open your eyes." I started to sob heart wrenching sobs. "Edd please?" Nothing happened. He didn't move at all and I couldn't tell if he was still breathing.

Tears streamed down my face at an alarming rate and I felt like I was going to die. I reached out and rested my hands on his cheeks. I did the only thing I could think of, I started to sing:

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_Say something….._

I whispered the last line as more of a plea than just a song lyric. I was begging Edd to not be dead. The ambulance arrived shortly after my song was finished. I had to ride in a separate ambulance, despite my protests.

I couldn't see Edd when we arrived at the hospital. I had to go and be examined for injuries in a separate room. He was rushed to surgery. As soon as my release papers came I rushed to the waiting room outside of the surgery.

I walked up to the nearest nurse, "Excuse me ma'am?" she turned and looked at me, "Can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am, I was curious if there was any news on a patient named Eddward Vincent?" She looked down at her clipboard and then back at me, "So far all we know is that he was beat up really bad. He has multiple wounds that need stiches on his face, a few broken ribs, some internal bleeding, and some broken bones. They are still trying to patch him up right now but, he is stable."

"Thank you," I whispered and went to sit on one of the chairs in the area. I hid my face behind my hands, my tears flowing freely. This was all my fault. If I hadn't run away from Edd at Kevin's party this would have never happened. I sobbed, if anything happened to Edd. I couldn't finish the thought, it was too horrible. I would never forgive myself.

I glanced at the scars on my wrists. Some of them were bigger and more prominent than others but they were still there. I hadn't cut in such a long time. The last time was the day before I decided that Edd wasn't worth it. That I could do better. That I didn't need him in my life. I was wrong.

The thought of losing Edd was torturous. So was waiting for answers. I didn't eat while I waited. I just sat in my chair and waited. I only talked to doctors and I only asked them how Edd was. Some of them weren't even Edd's doctors, I just wanted answers.

Finally at about 4 in the morning Edd's surgeon came out the door. I immediately stood and walked up to him.

"How is he?"

"Well he suffered a lot of injuries, head wounds, broken bones, he lost a lot of blood but…."

"But what?" I pressed. The surgeon sighed, "Despite all his injuries he is a fighter and he made it through everything. It's going to take him a long time to recover and he'll have a lot of rehab to go through to get his strength back but, in time he will be the same as he used to be."

"Thank you," I choked out between my sobs. The Doctor nodded and then returned from where he came. At 6 am I was allowed in to Edd's room. He was hooked up to all kinds of machines. A heart monitor, an IV drip, a ventilator. He looked like shit even after all the blood was cleaned off and his wounds were bandaged.

His face had three cuts on it that were deep enough for stiches and a lot more smaller ones that weren't as bad. His right hand was in a cast and so was his left hand. He had numerous bandages all over his arms, face, and neck.

When I walked in the room I started to bawl. He looked so weak and vulnerable. Like if he wasn't attached to these machines he would die and it broke my very heart and soul to see him like that.

I walked over to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair that was placed there. For a while I just sat there and looked at him, crying till I ran out of tears. Then I gently gripped his casted hand and softly touched his face. He looked so broken. I cried again till I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Double D

I didn't remember much. Just bright lights and a beautiful voice singing to me, pleading with me. I was locked inside my head and I couldn't find my way back out. I wandered around in the dark looking for something, anything. Then I was falling. I kept falling and falling till I hit the ground.

The grass was green and alive, the sky was bright and blue, and I was once again under attack by Marie Kanker.

"P-p-p-p-please Marie I im-m-mplore you to s-s-s-stop!" I was laying on the ground looking up into the face of Marie Kanker. Her blue hair was just as it always was. Cut short just below the ear with her bangs covering her right eye.

"Oh come one dreamboat," she pouted, "don't you want a kiss? I haven't kissed you since…..at least lunch time." I tried to wriggle free but Marie was a strong girl and I was a weak boy.

"Marie please!" I squirmed but she held firm. Then I had an idea, mustering all the courage I had in my body and trying to ignore the cries of my friends nearby I sat up and kissed Marie. She was so shocked it gave me the time I needed to escape. I pushed her off of me and was quickly on my feet above her.

She looked shocked and her sisters had stopped their assault to watch. She looked up at me with her one visible hazel eye, confusion written on every inch of her face. I stood tall and puffed out my chest, enough was enough.

"What's wrong _cupcake_?" I asked innocent yet mockingly, "don't you like it when I kiss you?" Marie didn't say anything, she just sat there on the ground.

"Well?" I questioned anger resonating in my words, "I asked you a question _sweetheart_. Don't you like it when I kiss you?"

"I-I-I," she faltered. So I let her have it, "No, you don't like it when I kiss you. Do you want to know why? Of course you do. It's because when I kiss you, you don't have control over me or the situation anymore and that scares you. Do you know why it scares you? Because you've never not been in control of the situation. People fear you, which gives you control over them. People do whatever you say, people let you get away with anything because you control them. Well guess what Marie Kanker, you don't control me anymore. I'm so sick of you and your-your-your demon sisters controlling me and my friends. You know what you are? You're demons, hellspawn, children of satan. You were placed on this earth to torture poor unfortunate souls like me and my friends. Well I've had it! I won't let you-you sluts control us anymore! Quit throwing yourselves at us! You would never have a chance with me anyway because your just trailer trash. So go back to your trailer your house of death and pain and just leave us alone!"

Silence. Nobody spoke. It was so quiet you could hear a butterfly's wings flap. And then it happened. Marie started crying. Like actual real tears. They slipped out of her visible eye and down her cheek. One right after another the tears came crashing out. It was like a dam had broken somewhere inside of her and it all came pouring out.

I could pin point the actual moment when I watched her heart shatter into a million pieces. And then with Marie crying on the ground I knew, I liked her. Of course my feelings would pick that moment to present themselves. I mean I suspected when I felt an electric shock when I kissed her for the first time but, I was so mad my brain didn't process the signals from my heart until it was too late. Marie was broken. And it was my fault.

Seeing the pain in her eyes made me feel a twinge of pain and guilt. Before I could apologize Marie was gone. She was running away from me, her face hidden in her hands and the sound of sobbing slowly fading with each step she took. Her sisters followed her, neither one of them saying anything. They just walked by me without so much as a glance.

Eddy was shocked, he didn't make any cruel remarks or dirty jokes. Ed was too absentminded to even realize anything bad had happened. I looked at my friends trying to ignore the growing emptiness in my heart. I turned and walked to my house. I didn't look back.

I spent the rest of the night writing my feelings down and trying to decipher them. Each time I came up with the same conclusion. I had a crush on Marie Kanker.

It was impossible. I couldn't stand Marie. She was loud and obnoxious, and flashy, and goth, punk, whatever, and she was cruel and cold hearted and selfish and misunderstood and pretty and sweet and whoa whoa whoa! I couldn't believe my mind was thinking those things about Marie.

I lie awake all night trying to sort through my feelings and come to a logical and reasonable conclusion. Maybe I had been poisoned at lunch and it was clouding my brain? Maybe I was dreaming? Maybe I was actually asleep and it was a dream? Maybe it didn't really happen? Maybe I imagined it happening to ease my conscience? No no no no and no. There was only one answer to the mystery of my feelings.

I had a crush on Marie Kanker.

It made sense. The way that my heart sped up when she smiled at me, the way that I felt when our hands touched and it wasn't forced. The way I felt electrified when I had initiated my first kiss.

I had a crush on Marie Kanker.

And I just called her a slut.

And trailer trash.

And demons, hell spawn, and children of satan.

I had a crush on Marie Kanker.

And I had broken her to the point where words could not fix it.

Marie

It was week two in the hospital and Edd was still in a coma. The doctors came by constantly to check on his vitals and stuff but, still he slept. I thought he was going to wake up a few times but, he didn't. Once he was shaking so bad I knew he had to be having some kind of nightmare. But still he slept.

I stayed at the hospital, right by his side. The first week they tried to get me to leave but they quickly learned to just leave me alone.

I slept in the chair by his bed and only left the room to go and get food. I wanted to be there when he woke up. I wanted to be able to thank him for saving me. I wanted to be the first person he saw. Because I wanted him.

Sometimes as I sat in my chair I would watch him in his coma and wonder what was going on in that big brain of his. His nose would twitch, or he would shiver and I would just wonder why.

His parents were called but couldn't come to visit him. Ed and Eddy came to visit daily and didn't even question why I was still there. Lee and May came a couple times too. They were worried about Edd but they were worried more about me. I hardly ate, I only slept for 30 mins at a time, and I hadn't left the hospital in two weeks.

But still Edd slept.

At the beginning of week four I was starting to lose it. I would shake Edd trying to wake him up. I would scream in his ear. I would pour cold water on him, but still he slept. I was starting to mix fear in with my worry. I was afraid he would never wake up again. One morning when I was practically made out of nothing but worry I slapped Edd on the face to get him to wake up. It didn't work and I started to sob.

I used all my vacation time at work in order to stay at the hospital till Edd woke up. It didn't look like it would be soon though. Time was running out.

Desperation poured into every pore of my body. I didn't know what to do. I felt so guilty so horrible, so weak. Half way through the second month I lost my job. I practically lived at the hospital now so it made no difference to me.

Months dragged on and Edd was still in a coma. His parents came to visit him once but, it didn't go very well. It went something like this:

Edd's mom: Oh my poor baby.

Edd's dad: He just needs to be more of a man. Suck it up boy!

Me: What the hell is wrong with you? Your son, your only son, has been in a coma for a month and that's all you have to say?

Edd's dad: Who the fuck are you?

Me: I'm Edd's girlfriend!

Edd's dad: He doesn't have a girlfriend. Escpecially not a slut like you!

Edd's mom: Dear please use your manners.

Edd's dad: Shut the fuck up woman.

Me: You are a fucking asshole. Get the fuck out of here before I call the police.

Edd's dad: You can't do that I'm his father.

Me: The hell I can't.

Security came and escorted his father from the building. He could not come back and visit but his mother could. She hasn't though. My mom and sisters came to visit a few times but mostly to make sure I was still taking care of myself. Ed and Eddy came almost every day. Eddy had to tell Edd that he had finally got a girlfriend. Her name was Helen and she was a knockout. Ed cried every time and begged the aliens from the planet Hogerrshen I think it was to leave Edd alone. But he still slept in his coma.

Sometimes he would twitch or move and I would jump to my feet and hope today was the day, but it never was. I wondered what kind of things Edd was dreaming about.

Most days I just sat and sang to him. The same songs over and over. It helped me to feel a little better but not a whole lot. Today I was singing _I miss you _by Bl!nk 182.

_Hello there_

_The angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim_

_Of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

_Where you can always find me_

_We'll have Halloween on Christmas _

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends_

_Where are you?_

_And I'm so sorry _

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness_

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

_And as I stared I counted _

_Webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

_Like indecision to call you_

_And hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?_

_Stop this pain tonight_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already _

_The voice inside my head_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head_

_I miss you_

By the end of the song tears were pouring down my face and all hope was gone. I couldn't take it anymore. All the pain, all the worry, I just wanted Edd to wake up and be ok.

A/N Hey so this is the first time that I am communicating with my lovely readers. First off I want to apologize for the drunken Edd scene. I have never been drunk so I just went off what I have seen from people who are drunk. Also it only took three drinks because Edd is not a drinker and his system can't handle a lot of alcohol at one time. Secondly I want to thank fanficreviewer69 for your kind and encouraging review. It made my day and I will definitely take you up on that offer if the need arises. Also I am not one bit sorry for my cliff hangers. I love leaving you all in suspense. I have no regrets. Please continue to read and reviews would be lovely and they really do help with my writing. Any questions, comments, etc. pm me and I will respond when I get time. Thank you all for your support and for taking time out of your day to read Second Chances. *freakingfangirl


	7. Chapter 7

Double D

I could hear Marie singing. That was all that I could hear from the world outside my mind. Her voice was beautiful and soothing. I didn't know how I knew it was her, I just knew.

Once I heard her arguing with some people. She sounded extremely angry at whoever it was and told them to leave. I didn't know much else of what went on while I was incapacitated. I just knew that I wanted to wake up. I wanted more than anything to wake up I just couldn't.

I knew I was in a coma. I don't know how I knew I just did. Nothing made much sense anymore. It all just gets mixed up and discombobulated. I didn't know anything that I knew I just knew that I knew. I don't know how or why I just did.

Suddenly I was in the hallway at Peach creek high. I was pushed up against the wall by my high school bully: Mark Wilson.

"Where's my money nerd?" Mark looked particularly menacing today and I wasn't in the mood for a swirly or something worse.

"Mark if you would kindly put me back on the ground I would be more than happy to give you some money," I didn't want to give him money but I didn't have a choice. He set me on the ground and I got my wallet out of my back pocket. He grabbed my wallet from me and took all the cash out of it. There goes 50 bucks that I was going to spend on my car.

"Thanks nerd, I knew I could count on you."

"Of course Mark, have a good day." He pushed me back into the wall as he walked away. I watched him walk down the hall. He walked past a girl with blue hair and pushed her into her locker. I winced, I knew what that felt like. The girl got out of her locker and threw a book at him.

"Watch where you're going next time asshole!" He turned and I knew he was doomed. The girl was Marie Kanker. I didn't even know that we went to the same school. I never saw her anymore. After the day that I yelled at her and realized how I really felt my friends and I hadn't heard from the Kankers. No love notes stuffed in our lockers, no running from them daily, no unwanted kisses or other affections, nothing. But here she was standing at the end of the hallway yelling at the school bully.

Not once had a freshman ever stood up to Mark Wilson. The student body were in awe. Mark however was pissed.

"Excuse me slut, what the hell gives you the right to even look at me, let alone think you can speak to me?"

"Well at least I have a brain to think with numbnuts. How many times have you been tackled? I don't think there is much left up there for you to be able to lose." Students started laughing and whispering about Mark. He was getting talked back to by a girl. A freshman girl, things did not look good.

Mark was visibly pissed so in a moment of rage he grabbed Marie by her throat and shoved her against the wall. Everyone in the hall fell silent. I could feel my feelings for Marie starting to surface and I wanted to go beat the shit out of Mark. I couldn't move thought, I didn't know what to do. So I stood there and watched.

"If you ever talk to me again slut, I will personally strip you of any sliver of dignity you may have left." He squeezed her throat one last time and threw her to the ground. As he walked away Marie croaked, "Too bad Edd already beat you to it."

Those words stung. I didn't know what I had said hurt her so much. Well I don't see why it wouldn't I would be hurt if someone said those things to me. I stood there as the warning bell rang. Marie picked herself up off the floor. Nobody stopped to see if she was ok. Nobody stopped to help, they just walked by like she wasn't even there.

She grabbed her books out of her locker, shut the door, and turned to go to class. There were faint bruises on her neck but she didn't seem to care. As she turned she made eye contact with me. I didn't know what to do so I froze. Her eye looked so sad and I could see how broken she was. It's your fault, I chastised myself.

She didn't say anything to me and I didn't say anything to her. We just continued to class like nothing had happened.

I should have done something, anything but I didn't. If anything I could have stepped in to protect her but no. I was too scared. What a gentleman you are Eddward first you completely break her then you won't even help her. I hope you're proud of yourself.

I didn't see Marie later that day or ever again at school. A month later I found out that her and her sisters had transferred to another high school. I didn't see her after that. Not until Friday at the mall when I made the decision to make things right.

I wasn't sure what was going on outside my head but it didn't sound good. I could hear Marie screaming and crying. The words were fuzzy at first but then it started to become clearer. I could make out what she was saying and it definitely wasn't good.

"No! You can't do this! No! STOP! EDD PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM YOU BASTARDS NO! PLEASE EDD! EDD! I NEED YOU!"

Kill me how could they kill me? Oh I was in a coma. They were going to pull the plug. It was time to make my final choice: wake up or let them pull the plug.

Marie

I was sitting in the chair next to Edd's bed when it happened. His mom came into the room to visit. She looked sad. Like she had been crying.

"How is he?" she whispered tears in her eyes.

"He's still stable, like all his vitals are fine he just won't wake up." I looked at Edd still sleeping. It had been four months and he still hadn't shown any real signs of waking up.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" his mother asked sitting in the chair across the bed on his other side. I shrugged, "I like to think so." She nodded and just looked at Edd. His casts and stiches were long gone and his wounds were all healed. He barely even had any visible scars which was really good. The most prominent one was the one right below his lip where the attacker had hit him really hard I guess. The scar was thin and went from the corner of his lip diagonally down towards his jaw.

Sometimes when I got really down I liked to trace my fingers over the scars. It made me feel like things weren't as bad as they could have been. That there was a chance he could still survive.

"What's your name?" I looked up at Edd's mother a little surprised with her question. "I'm Marie."

"Marie, how did this happen? I need to know." I flinched a little bit. Why did I have to tell Edd's mother how her only son got put in a coma? Wasn't that what the doctors got paid for? Well it was now or never.

"Edd is like this because….well because he saved my life."

"How?" I sighed, I really didn't want to go through this again, "Well we went to a party together and I got upset and wanted to go home. He wanted me to stay but I refused and left. As I was walking home a man stopped me. He pulled me into an alley and was going to rape me. If it hadn't been for Edd walking by when he had I-I shudder to think what could have happened."

"So basically this is all your fault?" I couldn't believe his mother had just voiced what I had been thinking since this whole thing started.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She nodded apparently satisfied then left the room without another word. I shook my head both in shock and disbelief. What the actual hell? Why would his mom want to make me feel worse than I already did?

I looked back to Edd and gently grasped his hand. Feeling how warm his hand was in mine was almost enough to convince me that he wasn't in a coma. I mean how could someone in a coma have hands as warm and soft as his? I liked to think he was just napping but in my heart I knew the truth.

Feeling depressed again and extremely guilty (seriously what the hell Edd's mom?) I decided to sing to Edd again.

_Slowly fading away_

_You're lost and so afraid_

_Where is the hope in a world so cold?_

_Looking for a distant light_

_Someone who can save a life_

_You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries_

_Can you save me now?_

_I am with you_

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you, I will catch you_

_When you feel like letting go_

_Cause you're not you're not alone_

_Your heart is full of broken dreams_

_Just a fading memory_

_And everything's gone but the pain carries on_

_Lost in the rain again_

_When will it ever end?_

_The arms of relief seem so out of reach_

_But I, I am here_

_I am with you_

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you, I will catch you_

_When you feel like letting go_

'_Cause you're not, you're not alone_

_And I'll be your hope when you feel like it's over_

_And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters_

_And when you're finally in my arms_

_Look up and see love has a face_

_I am with you_

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you, I will catch you_

_When you feel like letting go_

'_Cause you're not, you're not alone_

_And I will be your hope_

_You're not alone_

_And I will pick you up_

_And I will be your hope_

_It_

_Slowly fading away_

_You're lost and so afraid_

_Where is the hope in a world so cold?_

I finished the song with tears in my eyes. I never thought I would be where I am now. Holding onto Edd pleading with him to wake up. Crazy what time can change.

I sat in the chair just holding onto him. When the doctors came in with his mother.

"What's going on?" I stood from the chair and looked at all the people. One doctor, two female nurses, two male nurses, and Edd's mom.

"It's time," the doctor said, "Edd's mother has decided to pull the plug."

"What? You can't do that. He's going to make it. He will get better, he will. You don't know Edd like I do he'll make it."

"I'm sorry Marie but, it's been four months and he hasn't shown any signs of waking up. His mother has decided, we have to do what's best for him." The two male nurses came up and tried to escort me out of the room. Tried. I struggled against their grip screaming.

"LET ME GO!" I kicked the one nurse in the shin and he let go, then I punched the other one in the face, he let go too. I ran in front of the machine.

"You can't do this. You'll kill him and he's still alive. He's going to wake up I know he is just give him more time." Tears were streaming down my face and I wasn't going to move.

"I'm sorry but you have no say in the matter. You aren't married to him so you don't have any legal say so in the matter. Now please just let him go." I shook my head and refused to move out of the way. The doctor sighed, "Security!" a big man came in the room and grabbed me around the waist.

"What the hell? STOP! Get your hands off me! Put me down!" I squirmed but the man was too strong, I couldn't get free and they were going to kill Edd.

"No! You can't do this! No! STOP! EDD PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM YOU BASTARDS NO! PLEASE EDD! EDD! I NEED YOU!" I was screaming and crying and kicking trying to get loose. They were going to kill him and I couldn't stop them. It was no use, I couldn't get free. I gave up hope and just started sobbing.

"Please Edd," I cried, "I need you." The doctor reached out and turned off the machine that was keeping Edd alive. The heart monitor beeped once, twice, flat line. It was over. Edd was dead and it was all my fault.

I was so broken that the security guy dropped me and I collapsed on the floor a mess of tears. I curled into a fetal position and cried. The doctor and nurses started to unhook Edd from all the machines.

Beep. Beep. Beep. I looked up from my position on the floor. It was the heart monitor. Edd's heart was beating again. I sprang to my feet and pushed the doctor out of my way. I stood by Edd's side and grabbed his hand.

"Come on dreamboat," I whispered, "open your eyes, move, say something!" His eyes fluttered open for a split second and he gripped my hand tighter.

"Don't give up on me." He whispered before the doctor had me taken out of the room so that he could manage everything he had to do.

It took me a minute to realize what Edd meant. I thought about it then I remembered singing _Say something_ by A Great Big World to him and it made sense. _Say something I'm giving up on you. _'Don't give up on me.' He was letting me know that he heard me. I was so happy, I started crying again.


End file.
